Blastoise
Blastoise is a Water type Pokémon. It appears in the 33rd episode of Death Battle, the Pokémon Battle Royale, against Venusaur and Charizard. Skills Blastoise is a Water type Pokémon, so it's at an advantage against Charizard but at a disadvantage against Venusaur. It much prefers Defense over Offense, but can dish out damage if needed. Defense Blastoise has superior Defensive stats compared to the other two starters, and prefers utilizing defense over offense in battle. It's base stats are an impressive 105 Special Defense and 100 Physical Defense. The source of the excellent Defense is it's sturdy shell, which Blastoise can hide inside when attacked, and it can use Rapid Spin to deflect attacks that come it's way. When charging for Skull Bash, it's Defense raises, allowing it to raise it's defense and then deal massive damage. It can also use Rain Dance to boost the power of water attacks while weakening Fire attacks and SolarBeam. But it's best trick is Iron Defense, a steel type move that doubles it's Defense in one move, allowing it to survive almost anything. Offense Besides it's tanking ability, Blastoise can use Skull Bash, a Normal type move with a power of 130, that takes a turn to charge, or Bite, a Dark type move used to chomp on foes and make them flinch. His cannons can launch a dual Hydro Pump, a powerful Water attack with 120 power. On top of that, Blastoise's water cannons can, regardless of the attack, easily punch through steel. According to Wizard, by comparing Blastoise's cannons to his actual size, we can tell that his Hyrdo Pump has a power greater than 90,000 PSI (or Pounds per Square Inch). Overview Blastoise is extremely defensive, and can tank hits repeatedly without faltering, and he can raise it even more with several moves. His attack suffers from this, of course, but that doesn't really matter when Blastoise uses Hydro Pump, heavy damage is done to whatever's in his way. Death Battle Info Background *Species: Shellfish Pokémon *Type: Water *Height: 5'3" *Weight: 189 lbs. *Natural Habitat: Lakes & Islands *Personality: Stubborn, Solitary, Warrior Mentality Statistics *HP: 268 (Average) *Attack: 171 (Below Average) *Defense: 205 (Above Average) *Sp. Attack: 215 (Average) *Sp. Defense: 193 (Above Average) *Speed: 161 (Average) *Abilities: **Torrent (increases water powers) **Rain Dish (recovers HP in rain) Moveset *Tackle *Tail Whip *Iron Defense (drastically increases Defense stat) *Rapid Spin (can clear ground hazards, like spikes) *Protect (shields from all attacks) *Flash Cannon *Bite *Skull Bash (requires time to charge up power) *Water Gun *Water Pulse (may confuse target) *Aqua Tail *Bubble (may lower target's speed) *Rain Dance (creates rainfall, which increases water moves by 50%) *Hydro Pump (ultra-powerful water cannon with 80% hit rate; can punch through steel) Pros & Cons *Effective Against: Fire, Water, Ice, & Steel *Pro: Great Defensive Potential *Pro: Can shoot through steel *Weak Against: Grass & Electric *Con: Lacks options for attacks *Con: Not very fast or mobile Trivia *Blastoise is the second Death Battle Royale champion, the first being Leonardo. **Coincidentally, both of them are turtles associated with the color blue. **Ironically the very opponent Blastoise defeated in the Pokémon Battle Royale, returned 24 episodes later in Pokémon VS Digimon. *Blastoise is one of the few combatants who are both an individual and a species, the others being Yoshi, The Terminator, Pikachu, and his opponents Venusaur and Charizard. *Blastoise is the first and so far only Pokémon to be a Death Battle champion. *Blastoise is the second Death Battle combatant to stun his opponent by choking them in the neck before finishing them off, the first was Fox McCloud. *Blastoise is the first turtle combatant who actually is known for being slow and having a strong defense. The TMNT are ninjas and Gamera is surprisingly fast and a very frail turtle. *Blastoise is the first Death Battle Champion to roar in victory, followed by Godzilla, Goliath, and Donkey Kong. *He's the first combatant to have beaten and killed Charizard. The second was Agumon. *Blastoise suffered the least severe injuries in his Death Battle. Venusaur had its flower cut off and then burned alive by Charizard, while Charizard had its wings ripped off and then blown up like a balloon by Blastoise's Hydro Pump. The Shellfish Pokemon itself only suffered an injured eye. Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Monster Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Shapeshifters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Turtles Category:Mascots